The Path You Take
by 11Dancer14
Summary: a remake of the mummy returns with ArdethxRick, how it might've been. Normal POV "I cannot change the future nor can I fix what has already been done." Rated T to be safe


There is an OC but only cause I needed someone to "direct" the story plot, do the things Evie would've done if she was the main girl lead. I don't like this story very much but there's next to no ArdethxRick stories. You'll need to have seen the Mummy Returns since the scenes in here are simply the ones I changed.

Disclaimer: I don't own the mummy or any of the lines from the movie

Shadows flickered across the campfire as the several Medjai began to retire for the night. Standing on the far right of the encampment were two silhouettes, a man and a women.

"I can not tell the future, nor I can erase what has already been done." The voice barely rose above a whisper, "It would be wise to watch Loch Nah and his friends, we are already aware that the cult has resurrected Anck-Su-Namun's body, if is only a matter of time before they find the creature once more."

The man nodded, placing his hand on his companion's shoulder. "And the O'Connell's? What of them? Do not forget that they will make up the three sides of the pyramid, as foretold."

"And, as always, destiny's one step ahead of us." She smiled briefly "They have already found the bracelet of the Anubis."

A worried look overtook his face, making the tattoos seem darker in the moonlight. "Farewell my friend, I must go to the O'Connell's instantly." Ardeth hugged the women quickly "Take care Alanna."

The women rested her hand briefly on his, "Be safe, and think with your head, in every situation."

* * *

Alex opened the box slowly, and removed the bracelet from the box before gently placing it on his wrist. Suddenly it grabbed onto his wrist and pictures of Egypt flew in his mind, leading him somewhere he didn't quite know.

"Aw, cripes, how do you get this thing off?" Alex frantically attempted to remove the bracelet.

"It looks like destiny's always two steps ahead after all." Came a voice from behind, Alex spun around to see a women clad in Medjai robes striding towards him. "No need to look alarmed child, after all, you're the one who whisked me here."

"Look...I don't know who you are but you better get out of here before my mom sees you." Alex whispered frantically, hearing Evie's footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Happy to be home?" Evie asked, looking up briefly from the book she was reading

"Couldn't be happier!" He replied quickly, looking briefly at the closet.

Alanna crouched in the darkness, her eyes reflexing. She froze when she heard a deep voice.

"Good evening." the voice resounded through her head, making her shudder. She couldn't make out Evie's response but she felt, more than heard Loch Nah's response. "I'm looking for the chest of course."

Alex grabbed the chest close, glaring at the dark man defiantly, even as he ordered them to give it to him. He tried to warn his mother that violence wouldn't be the best idea, he didn't know if it was because of the bracelet or not but he was suddenly very sure that whoever this man was, he hadn't come alone. He flinched when he saw the Egyptian man walk out of the shadows, tall, with long black hair and tattoos etched across his face, he was intimidating. He watched as the two men greeted each other, tension and little bit of something else hung in the air.

"Loch Nah," Alex jumped, seeing a snake tattooed hand on his shoulder "What lovely surprise, it has been too long."

"Alanna," He grinned in a feral manner, holding his hand out in a mock greeting, "You are looking lovelier by the year."

"I'm afraid that's not exactly a compliment considering my knowledge of your.....lovers." She responded, her eyes hardening and her hand tightened on Alex's shoulder.

Alex heard a whiz rush by him as the hand on his shoulder disappeared and he was shoved behind a bookcase. He watched as his mother and the two strangers fought off the strangers. He watched as Loch Nah, as he was called, sneer out a comment to Ardeth, his eyes shining with an unknown light. He watched as the latter joined the fight, him and Ardeth fighting, the emotion seemed like something that wasn't quite the normal hatred. Struck with a sudden idea, Alex suddenly shoved the bookshelf onto an unsuspecting intruder.

"Ardeth! The women!" Alex whipped his head around to see his mother being carried off. "Mom!"

"They got it," Ardeth whispered, shakily steadying himself "Even after all these years I can't seem to....."

"Do not blame yourself too much." Alanna walked over, leading Alex with her "They do not have the bracelet, why do you think I am here? Now Alex, go get your father and uncle, quickly."

"He has set in motion a potential apocalypse, do you not realize what has happened?" He grasped her forearms in a tight grip "And she is beginning to awaken, did you not notice?"

"And so it will only be a matter of time before she has regained all of her memories" She whispered, sitting down next to him, "but don't worry about it now, for now let's focus on stopping the creature."

Alex sat in between his uncle and Alanna, the latter covered by a black shawl, her eyes like glowing coals in the night. He heard his dad and the other man talking, with Jonathan's occasional comments but couldn't quite allow them to registrar in his mind. He responded vehemently to being left in the car but paused when he heard a soft yet firm voice.

"Stay." A hand squeezed his shoulder briefly "This job will become more important than any of us can ever imagine."

Outside the car Rick unfolded his "weapon bag" as he liked to call it, Ardeth close by, the other talking to Alex in a quiet voice.

"If I were to say to you that a stranger traveling from the east looking for that which is lost..."

"Then I would reply that I am a stranger traveling from the west and it is I of which you seek." Rick replied, looking nervously.

A slender, dark hand grabbed his wrist as the owner met his eye. "Then this is the sacred mark"

There was something almost intimate in the way his wrist was held, in the way their eyes met, that made him forget all about Evie, about Imhotep and about whatever the other was saying until he felt another, more slender, more feminine hand on his shoulder drew him back to the ground and whatever was coming out of his mouth.

"Now gentlemen, is not the time to discuss the Medjai or any warriors of God." A twirl of a dagger between her fingertips, "We have a women to save and a high priest to stop from reawakening."

"Loch Nah will be in there,"Ardeth said, his voice unchanging "As well as many others, surprise is the best form of attack there is."

Alanna's voice dropped to a whisper as she drew her dagger, "Be careful Ardeth, you're playing with fire."

"Where are they?" Rick shouted as they sprinted across the parking lot "Jonathan! Alex!"

"Here dad, hop on and make it quick!" His son shouted, wrenching the doors of the tour bus open. They piled in quickly, the mummy's in hot pursuit.

* * *

"Go, comfort him, I'll take care of Evelyn and our transportation to Egypt" A soft whisper in his ear "They will not talk to each other, see her body language?"

Ardeth nodded blindly, struggling to get off the bus, his feet unsteady on the ground. The man was a lone shadow on the bridge, staring in the distance as if it would return his son to him. There were no words spoken, their eyes met and the Medjai sat on the ground next to the other, their hands not quite touching.

"Oh Rick!" Evie snapped, stepping around the rubble "How could he let this happen"

"It's not his fault, you know that, if there is.....something else is bothering you, you should not let it cloud your judgment of Rick." She pause briefly, walking down the tour bus steps "I'll make our travel arrangements, we'll leave by morning and think on what I said."

"Think on what you said, hah" Evie murmured under her breath, "I don't know what's up with this women showing up out of nowhere but I most certainly don't like it!"

"Now now Evie," Jonathan stepped over the threshold nervously "We mustn't yell at the creepy Egypt people."

* * *

"These are the leaders of the twelve Medjai Tribes," Ardeth explained, holding his hand out for Horus "We will communicate using Horus, they will lead our army into the oasis."

Rick watched with fascination at the change in their other companion. The entire time she had been with them she always had a word to say, her eyes would light up with happiness, angry or another emotions, now she was silent, head face hidden by the black shawl, her eyes cast downward. He walked backwards to Izzy.

"I do not trust this plan." She had sneaked up behind him, her eyes hardened "Our only means of communication in a bird that can easily be killed."

"Ardeth believes in him." Rick said with finality, "Why shouldn't we?"

"Ardeth believed in Loch Nah." Alanna hissed out, swinging around to look at the conferring Medjai, "And see where it has left us?"

"Wait up," Rick grabbed her wrist, "What happened between the two of them?"

"That is his business to tell you, not mine" She seemed to deflate, the anger in her was gone, and she spoke like a prophet, foretelling the truth only she knew "Tonight everything will be made clear to everyone on this godforsaken flying boat."

"What you once were, will be made clear again" The voice sounded transparent, and it resounded in all of their ears, "The death of the high priest lead did not lead to peace as it was claimed, sides were chosen, and some were forced to make the ultimate sacrifice."

* * *

_Laughter that had once filled the air, was now silent, King Seti sitting by his wife's bed, holding the now still hand. His children, Ramses and Nefertiti stood there, holding each other tightly. Men-Dai, the leader of his trusted guards, the Medjai was there to, holding his only child, a girl the same age as Nefertiti, close to him, as if fearing she would disappear. _

_"My Lord," Men-Dai bowed, making his presence known, "We are deeply sorry for the loss of our beloved queen."_

_Seti barely seemed to notice him, standing there in the shadows, his long hair tangled from nights of little sleep. "Thank you, you may go back to your duties, I will see you tomorrow."_

_Years slowly passed by and Seti moved on, finding comfort in various women, until he set eye on Anck-Su-Namun, she was the one, he decided, the one to make his wife. Meanwhile, his children got older, Ramses grew into a young man, cowardly and inclined to steal things. Nefertiti on the other hand, grew into a beautiful, brilliant and deadly women, trained by the leader of Medjai in the art of the sai. She was the clear pick to become the next queen, for she also had her father's cunning and wit. Demina, the daughter of Men-Dai, too grew beautiful and powerful, she did not have the extensive knowledge that Nefertiti had but she was full of knowledge learned by experience and was able to wield the sai like no one other._

_In the corridors of the Medjai lived two great warriors, one was lighter, with brown hair and eyes while the other, long black hair that spilled over his shoulder, had dark brown eyes, almost seeming black in the night. They moved as one in the battlefield, killing whatever enemy came in their path. They knew each other in and out, every little fear, every worry. So it seemed only natural when they gradually, through little touches and caress, through dozens of battles, fell in love. It was slow, with struggles of hiding it, of the newly, more deeper fear of the other dying, of watching as Demina struggled with keeping it a secret for them, watching in horror as she nearly failed. _

_The night of King Seti's murder set off these events, with Princess Nefertiti's scream for her father's assistance, the rush and horror of seeing the pharaoh dead of the floor, of watching Anck Su Namun kill herself went by in a blur. Nefertiti, newly crowned the pharaoh of all Egypt, gave the deadly command._

_"I saw Imhotep and Anck Su Namun together in the temple, the priests are covering for him," Nefertiti rose from the throne, looking at all of her advisers "They will attempt to steal her body, they will go to Hamunaptra and they will attempt to resurrect her!"_

_"My lady, we do not have anything substantial that will be able to convince the people that the __high priest has committed a crime, he was loved by your father, people will believe you are simply getting rid of him." Men-Dai tried to convince the new queen of the truth._

_"Fine then." She stabbed a dagger into a wooden table "Watch them closely, and when they leave, follow them, once they get to Hamunaptra, mummified those traitor priests."_

_"And...and what of Imhotep?" Men-Dai whispered, worrying already about the answer he would receive "What would you like us to do to the high priest?"_

_Nefertiti grinned in a disturbing manner, "Imhotep? Quite simple, I want the Hom Dai performed on him."_

_"But, my lady the Hom Dai is..." _

_Nefertiti ignored the comments and stalked out of the room, her eyes harden to the world around her._

_"It's a beautiful night, is it not?" Mendil walked from the shadows, smiling gently at his friend "We're leaving in an hour, the priests are preparing for their departure now."_

_"You scared me," Ren stepped closer to the other, "I could've sworn you were someone else."_

_"Well, I'm just full of surprises aren't I?" The other grinned, leaning in and briefly kissing the other, gasping when he deepened it._

_The two lovers were lost in their own worlds for that moment, their lives starting and ending at their lips, their bodies intertwined as the worry and fear they both felt, not for themselves but for the other going into to this fight, the feeling that life would never be the same again._

_"Father!" Demina's scream resounded across the courtyard "Father! No!"_

_Ren stepped forward and bowed to the sobbing women before hugging her gently. He lead her to the body, where she saw the fatal blow to the neck, one of the priests hadn't gone quietly. She lay her hand on her father's chest, as in a desperate plea for him to wake up._

_"You are now our leader, regardless of your gender," He whispered, placing his hand on her shoulder "He left the command of the Medjai to you."_

_She felt like her entire world was crashing down on her, she didn't know how to lead for god sakes. She forced a smiled on her face, a nod towards the soldiers and she dared a look at Nefertiti. The Queen had a look of smug happiness on her face from knowing that the man who had murdered her father was dead._

_And so for three more years it was peaceful, until the time came that Nefertiti had to choose a husband. She decided on Ren, the Medjai who had helped with the mummification of the priests. She had to, however, ask the leader of Medjai, for only her could allow a marriage of the soldiers. And it was there, in the throne room, where sides where chosen._

_"As you may have already heard, Demina" Nefertiti began, nodding as her brother, Ramses, entered the room. "You're here to approve my wish to marry the Medjai called Ren."_

_"By you saying approved would mean that I had agreed beforehand," The other women bowed respectfully "The Medjai are honored that you would wish to marry one of us and there are many men would be thrilled to be asked but, Ren is not one of them."_

_The room went silent as The Queen took in the information, "Excuse me? Are you declining my offer?"_

_"Yes my lady, we respectfully are." Demina walked slowly closer to the angry women "There are many others who would be honored to be chosen."_

_"Who is she?" Nefertiti demanded, glaring at the black clothed women "Who is the women he chose over me?"_

_"Respectfully my lady," She dipped her head slightly " I refuse to say."_

_Nefertiti rose up, walking towards Demina angrily, "You dare to refuse me!"_

_"Sister," Ramses had quietly approached the throne so that neither women had seen him approach. "Maybe, maybe it would be best to leave this one be, she is well within her rights as a leader to decline your offer and to refuse to tell you the reason why."_

_"You...you too!" Nefertiti narrowed her eyes "There are no longer any annoying advisers to convince me to save you, brother, guards! Throw him in the dungeon."_

_"What? No, you can't!" Demina's eyes went wide as the guards charged into the room, grabbing Ramses roughly "Nefertiti, none of us are against you!_

_The Queen let out a evil laugh, leaning in close to Demina's face "That's what Anck Su Namun said as well, however, I can't kill you, like my lovely brother said, you're a leader, but I will make your life miserable, by the word of Ra I will."_

_

* * *

_

"Oh my God....." Evie whispered, her eyes wide as she turned to Rick "You were in a relationship with Ardeth?"

Rick was still in shock, that explained why he had felt that spark, why he had derived comfort from the Medjai's mere presence, from him simply being there. He turned towards Ardeth, only to see him and Alanna at the bow of the boat, she seemingly comforting him. He turned to Evie to say something, maybe give her an explanation but words seem to die on his tongue.

"When....when all of this is over," Evie whispered, her eyes welling with tears "We're getting a divorce, don't try to lie to me Rick, I can see it in your eyes, really, I....I'm happy for you."

He nodded blindly, trying to figure out the warm happy feeling that was blooming in his chest. Maybe he was in love with Ardeth, maybe, especially now that he had his memories, he longed for his touch. But he knew that until all of this was over he couldn't approach the man.

"So Evie dearest, you kill me in another life," Jonathan commented, looking at his sister from the chair "I believe that makes us even for all the thieving I've done over the years, don't you think chaps?"

* * *

"Wait! You, you have to help me find my son." Rick begged, looking at Ardeth in the eyes _And me, don't leave me yet, I don't want to have to worry about you._

"I'm staying Ardeth," Alanna stated, looking at him in the eye "The Medjai will not want me fighting anyway, I will see you after all of this is done"

Ardeth looked at her before nodding, "First I will help you get your son back."

"Alex!" The young boy whipped around to see his dad running towards him "Thank god you're all right."

"Take him to the pyramid Rick, quickly!" Alanna hissed, shoving the two forward "He'll die if the sun hits him, now go!"

"EVIE!" Rick spun around, running to the women "Evie, don't die, Alex....Alex needs you, Jonathan needs you."

"They're heading towards Mathyus's room," Alanna place a hand on Rick's shoulder "There is a time for mourning for your wife later."

Rick talked briefly to Alex and Jonathan before he walked towards the fateful room,"I'm not mourning her because she's my wife," He looked back to see the women following him, like he'd known she would be "I'm mourning her because, deep down underneath all of this, she was my friend, and she deserved a chance to live, a chance to find another life."

"What's he saying?" Rick demanded, backing up quickly "Cause all of sudden this scorpion wants to kill us real bad!"

"He's....he's saying that he is Mathyus's servant," Alanna drew the sai from her waist "And, we....we are the ones sent to kill him and we must be destroyed."

* * *

"How are you going to get down?" Alex asked, his eyes blinking back tears "I'm really gonna miss you Alanna"

"Oh, I'll miss you too honey," Alanna lay a hand on Alex's shoulder "But I've got a feeling I'm going to be seeing you again soon."

It was six months later when the divorce was finalize. Evie had Alex six monthsof the year and he had him the rest. Landing in Cairo he got out of the airport as quickly as possible, his eyes searching the outside for a sign of someone.

"Hey there O'Connell," Alanna stepped forward, shocked when the man engulfed her a hug "You ready to go? How's Alex?"

"Well...." Rick trailed off, laughing inside at the confused face "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Alanna!" Alex ran at her, "Now the Medjai can take me to the pyramid and the Great Spinx and all of the natural wonders!"

"You got him for the first six months?" She gave a look of disbelief, handing him the reins of a camel "Care to explain how?"

"Simple," Rick chuckled as he swung onto the beast "Evie's helping Jonathan in a lawsuit about that huge diamond he found."

It was night by the time they had arrived at the Medjai camp, Alanna leading the camels away to the watering hole with a hyper Alex at her heels, chattering away about Egyptian curses and what it was like to be a Medjai. The women laughed before leading the little boy into the tent gently.

"I'll be back in a minute ok?" She whispered, closing the tent flap "I've just gotta wake up someone real quick."

Taking a nod from the boy as a go ahead, she crossed the campsite in seconds before slipping into a tent and waking up the owner. No words were exchanged, after years of being close, of learning each others every move there were times when no words were needed. She smiled softly as he hugged her close before slipping out of the tent, walking towards the moonlit silhouette.

"Sometimes you do not see what is right in front of you until you are able to look in the past." The hushed voiced turned around to face him "Funny how that works sometimes isn't it?"

"The pain is always worth it if in the end you get the person you love." The other stepped forward, leaving barely an inch between the two, dipping his head down slightly "It makes the pain just seem to....be worth it."

Leaning up slightly the other pressed his lips to Ardeth's, winding his arms around the Medjai's neck. A soft moan was barely audible from the shorter man as a tongue swept across his lips, asking for entrance into the warm cavern. Pressing against the Medjai softly, Rick grinned when he felt that he wasn't the only one excited by the kiss.

Ardeth broke the kiss softly, holding the American in his arms, whispering something in his ear in Ancient Egyptian, smiling when the men whispered it back, kissing his cheek in return.

* * *

Eh, still don't like it, don't flame, they will be used to help light my candle.


End file.
